


humans are weird

by pearlaqua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a paranoid cat who's studying human behavior, it's from a cat's perspective, jaemin i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlaqua/pseuds/pearlaqua
Summary: Seol hates Jaemin and thinks he's a monster.





	humans are weird

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is from a cat's perspective so jeno will be refered as "human/man" and jaemin as... a lot of things.

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1275, 07:57 AM:**

_Human is late AGAIN. I don’t get why he sets his noisy alarm at 6 AM every day if he always wakes up later. I can’t break that thing again or Jeno will be mad at me. But it interrupts my beauty dream!_

“Seol, stop complaining and eat,” Bongsik, the oldest cat, sends her a death stare with half his face on her food bowl.

They have three food dishes, one for each of them. The biggest is Bongsik’s, the thirteen-year-old cat. Jeno saved her from dying frozen on the streets of Seoul, and for that, the white and grey feline will always be grateful. She is the one who tries to wake him up in the mornings and who turns off the TV when the boy falls asleep watching a movie.

The medium-sized bowl is for Nal, a white cat with some black spots. He is always messing with something, being the type of cat who throws things off the table just for the chaos. “Entropy,” he says when Bongsik nags at him. Seol wonders if he even knows the meaning of that word.

And the smallest is Seol’s pink bowl. She doesn’t get why Nal can eat more, they are the same age and even were adopted the same day. They both were in a shelter since their kitten days and Jeno usually went to pet them when he was sad, until one day he finally took them home.

When the three of them are satisfied, they lay on the couch for a few hours, enjoying the morning sun. They just eat, clean themselves and sleep in an interminable cycle of laziness, living the simple life of domestic cats.

Well, Seol’s life isn’t that simple.

Since she was in the shelter, the calico cat has been studying human behavior. At first she wanted to know why they abandon their pets when they have kittens or get sick, but then she started to get interested in everything about them. Humans are very peculiar creatures. They leak through their eyes making weird faces and laugh about things they see in little illuminated rectangles.

Jeno is her favorite subject of study, he is the most interesting one she has ever met.

“Humans are weird,” Seol mumbles for the nth time of that week, while observing them from the balcony. She could jump if she wants, it’s just the second floor. However, she knows it’s safer to just watch and don’t get involved.

The feline is getting sleepy when something pink catches her attention. No, not something. Someone. A weird-looking human is walking next to Jeno towards the building. She stares in silence, waiting for them to part ways. It has happened before, Jeno rarely allows people in their apartment.

“3312! WE HAVE A 3312!” Seol yells at the other cats, running into the living room. “Nal, check the sandbox! Everything must be covered! Bongsik, try to look pretty!”

The other two cats stare at her in confusion.

“WE HAVE A-“ she can’t finish her sentence because the front door opens, and it’s her signal to run and hide in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for forgetting the pendrive,” Jeno says. Seol knows that now he will leave his backpack on the table and hang his favorite jacket in the chair.

“I woke up late and just ran to work with the camera,” the black-haired man continues. And now he will lay on the couch for a while, checking the smallest illuminated rectangle. But not this time.

“It’s okay, I was supposed to start writing the article tonight. No big deal,” the other voice says.

Seol carefully takes a sneak peek of the guest. He is a human-looking being, apparently male and almost the same height as Jeno. _He might be a colleague from work_ , the cat thinks, but the weird color in his head makes her doubt. Is his hair naturally pink? If so, is he from a different species of humans? Is he human at all? _Probably not._

“Here you have,” says Jeno, lending the other a black square. The pendrive, maybe.

“Why don’t you use google drive or something?” the pink-haired being asks.

“It’s not that safe,” answers the voice she knew. And was that… a bit of embarrassment? Seol is even more curious now about this uncommon interaction because the human never gets embarrassed, not in her presence.

_The pink-haired-thing might be dangerous_ , she thinks.

The feline goes back to the kitchen, looking for something she can throw at the suspicious being if he attacks Jeno, but she can still hear them.

“Oh, are you paranoid?”

“Sort of.”

“At what kind of prohibited stuff do you take pictures of? Are you a murderer too?”

“Do I look like one?”

“You never know.”

What? Lee Jeno, the sweetest man to ever exist, a murderer? The stranger is probably out of his mind.

Seol is hoping for him to leave, to take the black thing and never return. But the being is still in the living room and is getting into her nerves with his constant questions.

“Did you get pictures of the crime scene?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“Wasn’t the access prohibited to press?”

“Maybe, but I have a friend who has a friend and…”

“Will you get us in trouble with the police?”

“The police won’t care.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to lose my job, I didn’t even receive the first paycheck yet.”

“You will lose your job if you don’t start writing.”

And that makes the being keep his mouth shut for a few minutes. Seol thanks the stars for the silence, bet she wasn’t this stressed since the shelter days.

“This case reminds me of another one, from last year I think. He also used to work as a bus driver and followed the same steps… the way he killed them…”

“Oh, the one with the writer involved?”

Probably the stranger nods because Seol didn’t hear anything. Years of watching human behavior made her able to guess some things, they’re a bit predictable. And if that being is trying to look human, he must have a similar way of acting.

“Look… I thought the same, but the first one was more meticulous, there is no blood in the crime scene. He cleaned after killing them and used gloves to hide his fingerprints.”

What is the human talking about? Is he involved with murderers? She used to think he worked in a newspaper taking cute pictures of animals and people doing sports. This is… some new and valuable information.

They both are putting all their attention on the screen and Seol, being too curious for her own good, can’t stand it and leaves his hiding place to look too.

“We’re being spied.”

Oh. For Bastet’s sake.

“What?”, Jeno asks confused and slightly scared.

Seol doesn’t move, that would be even more suspicious. No one can know she is really in a self-directed spying mission.

When the being points at her and Jeno looks down, she has to play innocent, so she starts to purr while stroking the human’s leg with his head.

“Oh, let me introduce you to Seol!” the man takes the feline in his arms and huggs her tightly, the way he always does. “Seol, this is Jaemin. Jaemin, this is Seol.”

_Jaemin._ Jaemin is a human name. But there are cats with human names too, even zombies and vampires frequently name themselves the same as humans. Now that she is close to the being, a peculiar smell reaches her nose, and that must be another signal of his lack of humanity.

“Wanna know all my cats? I guess they’re at the balcony.”

Jeno leaves her in the chair and goes to the mentioned place with the stranger named Jaemin.

“This is Bongsik and that one is Nal,” Jeno says, possibly pointing at them.

And for the first time in her life, Seol hates her extremely good ears because she is able to hear the most annoying “Hi, kitties~” of her entire life. Why didn’t he greet her but said Hi to the others with that dumb voice? They’re cats, not stupid human babies, there’s no need to use that tone.

“I guess they aren’t in a friendly mood today,” Jeno mumbles. At least Bongsik and Nal haven’t betrayed her yet, unlike the black-haired man. Because she is convinced this is some level of betrayal, he can’t bring something or someone home without asking them. It’s disrespectful!

“Don’t they fall?” Oh, more questions. 

_No, we don’t fall, we aren’t stupid._

“No, I made them a staircase and… they’re cats, they jump. It’s not that high.”

“Why do you have three of them?”

_When will that stranger shut up?_ Seol gets upset, so much she goes to sleep inside the closet to not hear his voice anymore.

Please, wake her up when he leaves.

Jaemin leaves almost at midnight.

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1275, 11:52 PM:**

_The human brought home a pink-haired human being look-alike. I wonder why he has that weird color in his head, maybe they’re mutating now? He smelled like the brown thing Jeno drinks some mornings and I know it tastes bad, so I don’t trust him. How can I trust someone who smells like that deadly beverage? Perhaps he’s decomposing… OR IS HE A ZOMBIE? I will deepen into that later, I must protect our cute human._

_The undefined being talks too much and asks too many questions. He is annoying. He greets the other cats but not me. I hate him. Hope he never comes back._

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1278, 10:33 PM:**

_“Jaemin” hasn’t appeared in three days. Life is good._

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1287, 09:15 AM:**

_For the first time in weeks, the human woke up early on a Sunday. He did a weird thing with his arms on the floor, Bongsik called it push-ups, and then he went to take a shower. ON A SUNDAY. JENO NEVER SHOWERS ON SUNDAYS. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I have a bad feeling about it._

The second time Seol sees Jaemin is when she less expected it.

On weekends her subject of study gets into his “cat mood” and just sleeps, eats, watches tv and plays with his pets. Those are Seol's favorite days, where she can spend almost the entire day purring next to her human.

It is another perfect Sunday, until the now-not-so-stranger decides to invade their household that afternoon and ruin her whole day with a few words.

"Hey, Jeno and... uhm, Bongsik?" says the being when the human opens the door with the calico cat between his arms.

"Nope, try again," says Jeno, but she can see his smile from above, that one which turns his eyes into crescent moons.

Why is Jeno smiling? He forgot her name! The most important one!

"Uhm... give me a hint."

“It's related to a Korean holiday.”

“Nal! I’m pretty sure one of them is called Nal.”

That is enough. Seol jumps from Jeno’s arm and goes directly to attack the couch with her claws, scratching with anger the already damaged fabric. How could he confuse _her_ with Nal? Nal, the most disgusting cat ever? She is upset. And Jeno just laughed! What kind of human is he? Guess you never finish knowing someone...

"Seol, calm down, you're throwing a tantrum!" Bongsik meows at her with that severe but still maternal tone. “Let's go to the balcony, you need some fresh air."

The younger cat follows her and refuses to go back in there for the rest of the day, until the invader leaves.

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1287, 10:24 PM:**

_The pink-haired attempt of human being has probably two (2) brain cells. He only remembers Bongsik’s name though I’m the pretty cat in this household. It’s unacceptable. Why does Jeno keep bringing him home? He clearly doesn’t have any interest in us, so he’s not worthy of our human’s attention._

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1294, 04:21 PM:**

_Is Jeno working on weekends now? I don’t get why the invader came to pick him up and HE SHOWERED ON SUNDAY AGAIN. Is he sick? Is he dying?_

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1299, 07:45 AM:**

_It's a beautiful Friday morning. The subject of study just left. He did push-ups again and a weird thing Bongsik called abdominals, it's been 11 days already, I don’t know what his plans are. Why is he acting so weird? He came home late all week._

_Maybe is he mutating too? Perhaps... the being is hypnotizing him to mutate. Last night Jeno talked to the illuminated rectangular thing (I still refuse to call it a cellphone, it’s an ugly word) until he fell asleep. He must be a witchcraft victim._

Seol is on the couch, taking her third nap of the day, when Nal wakes her up hitting her head with one of his paws.

“What do you want?”

“They are coming! The pink-being and Jeno.”

Seol blinks two times. The first because Nal called it _pink-being_ unlike Bongsik, who nags at her to call it _human_ or _Jaemin_. Should she ally with Nal? It's urgent to find a strategy to get rid of the sorcerer, what if they push him from the balcony...

The sound of the door cuts her train of thoughts and she runs fast to hide in the kitchen.

"Bongsik! Seol! Nal!" Jeno calls them immediately. 

_Why isn’t he being predictable anymore?_ _Ah, the good old times_ , the feline thinks, refusing to move until knowing what’s going on this time. She crawls closer to the kitchen door to have a better view of them.

The other two cats walk reluctantly at the mention of their names. They aren't especially obedient and Jeno rarely calls the three of them like that. He always plays with them one at a time.

"Where's Seol?" the human asks.

Bongsik meows and then looks at the kitchen. Jeno follows her gaze and finds Seol before she can hide again.

_Treason! Betrayal! Dishonor on her! Dishonor on her cow!_

"Princess, come here," requests the black-haired man, while looking at her with that puppy eyes she always falls for, the same ones that make her do weird tricks or play with that stupid laser. “Jaemin bought something for you”.

Wait, _what?_ What are they plotting? Will they poison them? Now she can't trust anyone, even Jeno can be dangerous under the influence of that pink attempt of human being. Who is he trying to fool? That pretty face isn’t enough to mask his evil intentions.

Still, Seol obeys and sits next to Nal. If the sorcerer makes something weird, Nal would help her to fight. Bongsik is a traitor who only watches her back.

Jaemin waves at them and searches for something in his backpack, then he takes out three cans of premium cat food. They only get to eat that twice a year, when it's their adoption anniversary/fake birthdays.

When the being opens the food cans, the other two cats start eating immediately.

"Nal! What if it's poisoned?" Seol inquires a bit scared.

"I’ll take this as a peace offering, I don't mind dying eating this," answers the feline with his mouth stuffed with food.

"You will never know who will stab you in the back, huh?" the calico cat complains, feeling a mix of emotions in all her little body. Anger, concern, and a bit of sadness.

"Why is she meowing and not eating? You told me they liked this! It was expensive!" the invader whines with that annoying voice.

Wait… this is Jeno's idea? POISONING THEM IS JENO'S IDEA?

"Oh, she only eats in her bowl."

Jeno takes the food can and goes to the kitchen, throwing the content in the pink bowl.

"Yes! Because unlike some of you all I have modals! Etiquette! Values!" Seol yells at them, knowing that to the human she will just be meowing.

"She is weird," the being says with a smiling face.

_How could he?_ She is charismatic, amazing, the best cat to ever exist!

"She is my favorite," Jeno whispers, so the other cats couldn’t hear. "Princess, I know you like tuna fish... are you sick? Why don't you eat? Don't make my heart hurt..."

_Oh, emotional blackmail._ That’s her weakness.

Seol sniffs the food and there isn't something strange, therefore she takes a small bite and then another one... three until the humans leave and she can stop pretending. Even if it's delicious, she should stay strong and not fall into temptation.

Jeno and the sorcerer are acting weird. They don't stare at the laptop while talking about work as before. Now they are on the couch watching TV very close to each other, the blanket above them making hard to distinguish when Jeno ends and the other starts. Seol needs to know because she wants cuddles, what if she jumps on the wrong lap? Unless…

The calico cat is staring at them from the bedroom door, trying to not miss a thing. It is dark, but that isn't a problem for a wonderful cat like her. She has perfect night vision, and for that, she is able to see how Jeno rests his head on the invader’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

That is her signal. He is a monster and he is killing Jeno.

Seol runs with all the speed her four short legs and big tummy allows her and jumps in between them, growling for the first time in her life. She can feel her lion relatives being proud of the fantastic sound she just made.

Jeno and the being jump, both looking confused at each other and then at the feline in the middle.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in you," murmurs the human, petting Seol in the head.

"It's okay... I should go now, it's late," replies the being, standing up from the couch.

Jeno nods and leads the monster to the front door. Seol is watching them from afar but she can't see very well what is happening.

Facts are that Jeno smiles and continuously touches his lips for the rest of the night.

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1299, 10:55 PM:**

_Today was the second WORST day of my life. The pink monster hypnotized Jeno and they tried to POISON me, gladly I’m smart enough to not fall for their bullshit. I’m not like the other two traitors. It will be hard being on my own, but I will work twice as hard to protect Jeno. He was almost killed today. And for the way he is still touching his lips, I guess the monster bit him and he is hurting now. This can’t happen again._

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1300, 09:38 AM:**

_The pink being is here. I don’t know if it will try to poison us but I’m hiding in the closet. Yesterday was too much for my poor nerves, I need to take more naps to relieve all the stress this situation is giving me._

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1300, 11:37 PM:**

_Today was a rollercoaster. When I woke up from my nap, Bongsik was nowhere to be found. I thought she was dead, that probably the monster killed her and Jeno and their bodies were buried in the woods. But then Nal woke up too and told me they had taken her to the vet… and that could mean she was poisoned! The thing is when she came back, she told us that it was for her routine check (since she is old, she goes to that horrible place more often than me). Perhaps she is telling the truth and the being never tried to poison us… and I didn’t eat that premium food… what a waste._

_They came to bring Bongsik back home, fed us and then left AGAIN. And Jeno isn’t here yet. Are these hours to return to a decent household? That sorcerer is a bad influence._

₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1307, 11:02 AM:**

_It’s been a good Saturday morning. Jeno woke up early but instead of doing weird things he played with us for like an hour and now he went to buy some groceries (and promised me to buy tuna fish!)._

Jeno is eating salad for lunch. He’s been eating more vegetables and fruits for a while, so it’s not that surprising. Still, Seol is a bit sad because he can’t share that with her. She always sits beside the human when he is eating and asks for a small piece of something, but cats don’t eat lettuce, they aren’t bunnies.

After that, her subject of study starts to watch a variety show and Seol, innocently, thinks it is going to be a relaxed day. Nothing presages that when she would be taking a nap, Jeno would go to the kitchen and… try to cook.

_‘Try’_ is the most adequate term, since an hour later the man calls her name and she finds a burned hake in her bowl.

Seol eats only half of it, the other part is too screwed. The two cats left try to eat it too but even Nal has limits.

This is the first time Jeno looks so… stressed, frustrated maybe. He looks at them in complete silence for a while, then sighs and cleans up the mess. However, that isn’t the end of his cooking adventure.

A shower later, the human tries to cook again. This time he is following a cooking tutorial from the laptop and, apparently, it turns out fine. The biggest confirmation is that Seol doesn’t get to taste anything.

She can’t be sad about it though, observing her subject of study doing something new is always interesting for her. She doesn’t miss a single move from her spying place over the refrigerator. The only thing that bugs her is… who is going to eat all that food

The answer to her question comes thirty minutes after, when the human is changing his clothes again. Oh, if she had known… she should have ruined the food when she had the chance.

Seol is feeling helpless, there’s nothing she can do right now to get the pink-being out of the apartment. She is hiding in the bathroom, hoping the cold slab of the bathtub would help to cool down her nerves. Occasionally, the noisy laughs reach her ears and she has to fight hard with herself to not go in there and do something to stop it.

When the calico cat doesn’t hear the voices for a while, she leaves her hiding place and heads to the kitchen, but she can’t make it. Just right in front of her innocent eyes is happening the most perturbing scene she has ever seen.

They are on the couch again, the invader is leaning into the man, imprisoning him with his arms. The feline walks to have a better view of what are they doing, only to find that their lips are joint together in a weird manner. She can sense her subject of study is in danger by the way he is constantly moving his lips, trying to free himself, but the sorcerer catches him every time. And then a sound comes out of Jeno’s mouth. It is soft, almost inaudible, though it is all Seol needs to put her paws in action and try to save him from the claws of that… evolved version of a dementor.

That’s it! He is probably sucking out his victim’s beautiful soul and, even if she always knew the monster was dangerous, she never expected that amount of evilness.

Where are the other cats? How could they be so useless?

Pondering her options, she spots the dementor’s backpack. A lightbulb turns on in her mind.

She silently walks to the item and, thanking the stars for not being able to use her sandbox these past hours, she decides to replace her cat litter with the blue fabric. She has never done something like this before, she is the cleanest cat of the family but… desperate times require desperate measures.

"Wait, wait,” begs the victim for more time to live.

Seol knew her plan was going to be successful. She saved the human, she is a hero!

“What is that sme- SEOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

It all happens in the blink of an eye. The monster breaks away from the man and they both stand up, looking at her with a frown. Jeno is even a bit angry, as he carelessly took her in his arm and throw her away.

“It’s soaked…” mutters the being, kneeling in front of the backpack. Once he is on the floor, he immediately takes out an iPad from the inside and checks if it is okay.

“I’m sorry…” mumbles the human as he kneels too.

What is he saying sorry for? The monster was killing him!

“Let’s put this on the washing machine,” Jeno says then, picking up the drenched thing in slow motion.

The being nods and follows him, so does Seol.

“I can’t go home now, I can’t carry the iPad in my arms or a tote bag,” whines the dementor, playing the victim card.

“You can spend the night here if you want…”

Wait, is Jeno stupid? How could he ask that after almost being killed? He must be under a very strong spell, she needs to-

“Seol, stop spying and look at me,” orders Bongsik with a severe tone.

The alleged cat shuts her eyes, wondering how amazing life would be if she had the superpower of being invisible. Bongsik will scold her, there’s no way out of this.

“Am I in trouble?” asks the youngest cat, refusing to look at the other’s eyes.

“Let’s go for a walk,” is the only answer she gets.

“Why? What if the-“

“First,” the oldest cat interrupts her, looking visibly annoyed, “Jaemin is human, don’t even try to argue with me about that. Second, Jaemin won’t kill Jeno, stop being paranoid and listen to me.”

After that, Bongsik turns around and heads to the balcony. She confidently uses the improvised stairs to go down and, when she reaches the floor, she knows Seol would appear at her side in a moment.

Said and done, the calico cat goes down the stairs halfway and then jumps.

“Youth, divine treasure,” mumbles the thirteen-years-old cat before starting to walk, heading to the park.

When they both turn left and are able to see the big trees, the white and grey cat talks.

“You’re not a kitten anymore. All these years I thought it was cute how you were interested in humans and kept playing your detective-role but… this needs to stop. You can’t be like that with the human’s boyfriend!”

“The human’s _what,_ ” questions Seol at the instant. Suddenly, her little heart starts to beat faster and she’s sure her pupils are as big as her eyes because of the mix of confusion and fear that fill her body.

“I’m pretty sure Jaemin is his new boyfriend, Seollie. I’ve seen this kind of behavior before with a pretty boy just like him,” adds the elder, remembering all the cute moments she saw.

“What? And why didn’t you tell me?” the spy-cat is full of questions now. She feels like all the past days have been a lie, a bad joke.

“You aren’t dumb, and you watch a lot of k-dramas with Jeno… didn’t you recognize a kiss?”

“That wasn’t a kiss! In k-dramas they just touch their lips for a few seconds, their mouths were wide open, and the sound…” her voice is fading as she is connecting the dots. It can’t be…

“There are different types of kisses. I guess jealousy is blinding you,” continues Bongsik, sounding even more annoyed that earlier.

“I’m not jealous!” shouts Seol.

She just receives a death stare instead of words, and maybe that is better. She doesn’t need more scolding.

“Well, just a bit… because that thing stole Jeno’s attention! I wanna go back, I don’t like this conversation,” whines the spoiled cat and then intends to turn back.

“If his boyfriend is spending the night, it’s better for us to go home late. They need time… and space. Let’s not bother them for a while, especially you. I never thought you could do that, I’m disappointed.”

Seol looks down, ashamed and feeling regretful for the first time in her life. She is disappointed about herself too, she wasn’t thinking straight and made a scene out of nothing.

They keep walking in silence, until they reach the park and lay on the grass.

“Humans need to create bonds with other humans. Jeno loves us but he can’t spend the rest of his life with cats, we’ll die before him,” says the old cat with all the wisdom her years gave her.

“I know, but I don’t trust that… human,” mutters Seol reluctantly. It will be hard for her not inventing any more theories and nicknames.

“You should think about how Jeno is feeling better now. He is exercising and eating well, not just ramen and French fries. He is taking care of himself… and when he falls asleep texting, he does it with a smile. Jaemin is making Jeno happy.”

“But we’re more important, we’re his family!” argues the youngest cat.

“And as his family, we should be happy if he is too. Jaemin makes him happy, so we can’t interfere with that. And he is a good human! He cares about us, he bought that expensive food…”

“He bribed you!” interrupts Seol again, decided to prove her wrong.

“When was the last time Jeno cried?” inquires Bongsik.

Seol is in denial. Part of her knows that she is wrong, but the other half is too proud and arrogant to recognize her mistake.

She stands up and walks fast through the park. She needs time alone to process everything.

The first time Seol met Jeno, he was crying. He babbled something about failing an exam, that’s what called her attention. She didn’t know what an exam was, neither how did you fail it nor why that makes you cry. The human started to visit the shelter often, always looking a bit sad when he arrived but wearing a smile when he left. She just thought he was like that.

After he adopted them, he kept crying for a while. Seol found out exams were a thing you do in college and college is where you go to learn something, that learning is difficult, and you cry when an old man thinks you didn’t learn enough. She also discovered that jobs were a bad but important thing when Jeno lost the one he used to have and cried when he told his mom over the illuminated rectangle/phone.

She also learned what if feels like to sleep in a bed, to have all the warmth and food she needed. And, the most important, she knew what being part of a family meant, how it was like to be cherished and loved even if she didn’t follow the stupid laser or was a bit rude to the other cats.

Jeno has always been kind to her and he is a very nice person overall. He rescued them and showered them with love for years. He shows them what happiness is, his beautiful smile is some of Seol’s favorite things in the universe (maybe after tuna fish and before annoying Nal). And she is lucky enough to get to see his smile every day, every time the human talks to her. She is pretty sure he smiles to everyone, even to the vet.

But now she thinks about it… she has never seen the human happier than these days. He wakes up immediately and showers while singing out of tune, he moves excitedly around the apartment and he even mumbles TWICE’s songs! So maybe… maybe Bongsik is right. Perhaps Jaemin is making Jeno happy and she was too selfish to see the truth. 

Without noticing, her steps take her back to Bongsik.

“I’m sorry,” mumbles Seol when she reachs the other cat’s side.

“I know you are.”

They are in silence for a long while. When the youngest cat is almost falling asleep, Bongsik decides it is time to go back.

All the way home, Seol is too ashamed and sleepy to properly start a conversation. They climb to the balcony and go into the flat through their special little door in the window (it’s a mystery how Nal can pass through it even though he is fatter than them).

The humans aren’t in the living room nor the kitchen and Seol panics a little until she finds them… sleeping together on Jeno’s bed.

Seol knows what to do (and no, she won’t fight even if her side is occupied by somebody else).

She jumps to the bed and makes her space between the two sleeping bodies, being careful enough to not disturb them. Bongsik and Nal follow her, taking their respective place at the end of the bed.

Seol looks at Jaemin for a second, mentally apologizing and thanking him for the happiness he brings Jeno. _Ah, if telepathy was real…_ she should gift him something, a colorful bird would be cool.

Next, she looks at Jeno and apologizes for being the worst cat ever.

And maybe humans have mind-reading powers because, in that exact moment, Jeno barely opens his eyes and smiles at her, then moves his hand from Jaemin’s back to caress her back. The cat starts to purr at the touch, Jeno’s fingers have a special and immediate effect in her body.

She will soon fall asleep, but it’s okay, tomorrow will be a new day: a day to stop being selfish and start to act properly around Jaemin.

Humans are, in fact, weird, but not as weird as her.

**Seol-log on human behavior. Day 1307, 11:58 PM:**

_Jaemin is not an invader, a sorcerer, a monster nor a dementor. He is the one who makes Jeno happy._

_And if the human is happy, I’m happy too_.

❤₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎❤

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! i really appreciate it! ;_; <3  
> it's my first time writing something in english and i'm not fluent yet, so if you spot any mistake please tell me and i'll be happy to fix it!  
> thank u again!! <3  
> 


End file.
